localcrimefandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Jonny Martins
Jonathan Martins '''(Jonny Martins ou JULNEN em seu ato solo) é o líder da banda Hearts After Destruction e programador principal da Local Crimethumb|Jonathan Martins (a.k.a. Jonny Martins). Informações *Nome: Jonathan Martins da Silva Sanchez *Apelidos: Jon Martins / Jonny / Julnen *Nascimento: 20 de Junho de 1993 (19 anos) *Local: São Paulo, Brasil *Nacionalidade: Brasileiro *Funções: Guitarra / Baixo / Programação / Vocal / Composições *Gêneros: Alt. Rock / Alt. Metal / Metal industrial / Pop / Classical / Alt. Dance / Electronic Rock *Afiliações: Local Crime Hearts After Destruction História Início e hoje Jonathan nasceu em 20 de junho de 1993 na cidade de São Paulo, Brasil. Pai, Gilberto e a mãe, Cristina, tem um único irmão, Kevin. Jon não se fascinava pelo mundo da música desde de pequeno, somente em 2006 foi descobrir o que realmente gostava com influências de Linkin Park, Starsailor e Muse. Juntou forças até criar a Local Crime em 2006 e montou com Luis Felipe a banda Hearts After Destruction em 2009. Em 2012 veio sua segunda banda Rozenlet. Fundador do estúdio caseiro Static Society Records que iniciou-se em 2011 e em 2012 tem seu ato solo e seu projeto Local Crime. Fundador também do estúdio Machinery Arts em 2009 que teve seu fim em 2011 para a existência da Static Society no mesmo ano. Em 2010 lançou seu primeiro Demo-Album entitulado de ''Long Way to the End'', um disco na qual odeia lembrar que existe. Dias depois lançou a primeira OST (Original Soundtrack) ''Unnatural Statement'' e no ano seguinte, em 2011, três singles lançados e mais um OST entitulado ''Aelis Rebellium Forces''. Jonny sempre valorizou suas influências que vinham desde música clássica até a mais moderna dos dias atuais. Atualmente em carreira solo mais parada do que nunca, Jon espera gravar seu primeiro EP solo em 2012 e no máximo 2013. O EP ''Awakening''. Jonny também lançará mais uma OST no ano de 2012 chamada ''Shattered Dreams''. No dia 16 de Maio de 2012, chamou Walker Assis para ser quase as mesmas funções que ele faz na Local Crime para unir-se à ele afim e músicas eletrônicas, Walker aceitou a proposta e estará presente no terceiro disco em diante. Em 29 de Julho, anunciou em uma noticia que seu nome artístico na carreira solo passaria a chamar JULNEN e que iria usar músicas rejeitadas pela banda como Claustrophobia, Everlasting e Superhadron. Atividades *Hearts After Destruction (2009 - Atual) *Local Crime (2006 - Atual) Projetos Falhos Jonny Martins não foi ou é dono apenas da Local Crime e Hearts After Destruction. Outros projetos anteriores tiveram suas falhas cruciais. Confira eles nesta lista com o período de atividade e gênero: *UK47 (2006) / '''Metal Alternativo *Destiny of Death (2006 - 2007) / Heavy Metal • *Shogunato Attack (2006 - 2007) / Heavy Metal *Rammstein Agressive (2007) / Heavy Metal *Fallen Angels in Darkness (2009) / Rock Alternativo • *Black Shirt (2009) / Punk Rock • *H-Theorem Paradox (2011) / Eletrônico *Junho Treze (2011) / Rock *Merogania (2011 - 2012) / Piano Rock *Shirohana (2011 - 2012) / Rock Progressivo • *Rozenlet (2012) / Grunge,Rock Alt. • • - Projetos que consistiam em 2 ou mais integrantes. Discografia Pela Local Crime: *(2009) Restricted by Myself *(2009) Eternally Young - EP *(2012) Zeitgeist *(2012) unreleased-catalog - EP *(2013) My Little World Pela Merogania: *(2011) Planet Gaia - EP Pela Hearts After Destruction: *(2010) Lightning Bolt *(2013) Maverick Pelo ato solo JULNEN: *(2010) Unnatural Statement - OST *(2011) Aelis: Rebellium Forces - OST *(2013) Survive - EP